pokemonzetaomicronfandomcom-20200213-history
Aroma Region
The second region of the game is under seige by a mysterious outbreak of Shadow Pokémon. Here the player is able to capture Shadow Pokémon from other trainers in order to save them from the disease. The Aroma region is accessible after the completion of all Sigil Halls in the Vesryn region via the train in Blackfist City. You leave all your Pokémon behind but keep your items and choose a new starter (Mudkip, Torchic, or Treecko). Note: HM & HM Items work. Walkthrough From Cephei Town head to route 1X to Tauri Town and you'll face off against a Shadow Eevee. Then head south to Orion City. (The Gym leader there uses the flying type) Once you defeat the gym you go to the Eternal Forest by talking to the Gym Leader Do-Youn at the bottom right below the gym. Hints: *Use Shadow Pokémon to catch other Shadow Pokémon because their moves are not very effective on each other. * If you want to catch the Shadow Pokémon (which you should), make sure you save before the trainer. *Shadow Pokémon become purified by being in your party and your walking. After they become purified, you can use them as normal Pokémon. Route 1X Pokémon Appearances *Tyrogue *Starly *Snubbull *Pidove *Zigzagoon *Patrat Tauri Town Talk to Professor Maple who gives you the Snag Machine which allows you to catch Shadow Pokémon. You now can throw Pokéballs at Trainer's Shadow Pokémon. Then you battle Team Aqua/Magma and you can catch your first Shadow Pokémon, a Shadow Eevee at level 12. It is very noticibly purple if you are unsure. Route 2X Pokémon Appearances *Charmander *Chimchar *Bunnelby (Omicron Exclusive) *Tyrogue *Bidoof *Caterpie *Pancham (Zeta Exculusive) *Wurmple 2nd Trainer (woman) 3rd Pokémon: Shadow Electrike, level 13. Orbic Cave Pokémon Appearances *Zubat *Sandshrew *Cubone *Baltoy *Phanpy *Roggenrola *Diglett *Carbink *Dunsparce Hiker on 3rd floor down 2nd Pokémon: Shadow Geodude, level 15. Magma Admin Courtney/Aqua Admin Courtney Strategy: There's nothing particularly exceptional about this fight in particular excluding the shadow vulpix on her team so you should typically just treat this as a higher level grunt battle. The only thing that could give you trouble on her team is her Charmeleon since at this stage Dragon Rage will completely destroy any shadow Pokemon you could obtain at this stage. Come prepared with a starter pokemon at high level or several non-Shadow Pokemon trained to around her level to survive the Dragon Rage's. Orion City Top right house Lady trading Noibat for anything. Note: this Pokémon does not have a follower sprite, so it will not appear following your character. Gym Flying-type gym, so you know what's effective. Before the gym you must go to the bottom-left of the town and watch the two teams' arguement. Do-youn Strategy: With an electric type this fight should be trivial since excluding Gligar all of his Pokemon have a weakness to it. Without one though, Do-youn can be really challanging to a team, especially if your starter happens to be Treeko. Gligar and Gyrados are the most exceptional members of his team with the former using Acrobatics with the buff from having no item and Gyrados becuse of Thrash and Dragon Rage. The Shadow Geodude from Orbic Cave should come in handy during this fight and especially so if you have it ready to be purified so it has access to Rock Throw as well. Gives you the Aerial badge and the TM Aerial Ace. Eternal Forest A maze-like forest that connects to a small rainforest area, similar to the one in Onega Town, and the boat to the southwest which takes you to Origin City (where the Relic Stone is). There also is a rock with moss to evolve Eevee into Leafeon. Pokémon Appearances (Versions are not confirmed) *Nidoran (m) *Squirtle *Pikachu *Hoothoot *Slakoth *Paras *Aipom *Pachirisu *Bulbasaur Woman Trainer (Channeler Sadie) 2nd Pokémon: Shadow Growlithe, level 23 Origin City Location of the Relic Stone which purifies Shadow Pokémon. Vigilante Miror B. *Note: Miror B. will always possess a Pokémon on his team corresponding to a Shadow Pokémon that you may have missed while fighting trainers earlier in the region. In the event that all of the Shadow Pokémon up to this point have been acquired, Miror B. will have a Shadow Porygon instead *Note: Don't worry about missing Miror B's Shadow Porygon as in the 1.4 update Miror B will be infinitely rematchable in the battle frontier to make sure you have another chance at them. This also means that you shouldn't worry about knocking out Shadow Pokemon since he will collect all of them. Strategy: Miror B' Pokemon are fixed to your level so don't try and grind for this battle if you don't need too. A good flying type pokemon will make this battle really easy since both of his normal pokemon have a weakness to it and Shadow Porygon shouldn't be too much trouble to snag either. Without one, the Ludicolo's won't be doing much damage to you anyway so just make sure to stock up on status healing items since Nature Power is Tri-Attack in this field Antares Town After defeating Vigilante Miror B. talk to Gym Leader Do-Youn again. Trader (Guy in house by Pokémart with Skitty) Gives you Honedge (named Excalibur) if you trade a Pokémon with max IV Speed Scent Lady (next to Pokémon Center) Joy Scent Costs 1000 - This scent massage opens the hearts of Pokémon a little. Excite Scent 1500 - This scent massage opens the hearts of Pokémon. Vivid Scent 3000 - This scent massage opens the hearts of Pokémon a lot. (50%) Cave (unnamed) Scientist Moon (right outside of cave) 2nd Pokémon: Shadow Voltorb, level 33 Suzerian (battle as you enter) Strategy: Suzerain is pretty much just a rival battle right now so you shouldn't treat him much differently than you did Jake in Vesryn. Shadow Riolu is a little bit harder to snag than the Shadow Pokemon you've seen up untill now but it shouldn't be too troubling to catch. Suzerain's starters use a different strategy depending on which one you face with Blaziken being offensive, Sceptile not being too special and Swampert being more defensive than the other two so plan your attack in accordance with this. Pokémon Encounters *Meditie *Marowak *Golbat *Drilbur *Makuhita *Metang (VERY rare) *Trapinch *Golett Quake Desert Quake Desert is outside the Cave. This means that as you exit parts of the cave, you enter Quake Desert. There are Sandstorms and annoying earthquakes that trigger Pokémon or make you stop walking. If you try to go to any temple building, a sinkhole appears which drops you back into the Cave so you cannot go into the building yet. NOTE cannot fly out of Quake Desert. Perhaps this is a glitch? I have not updated yet I have Omicron Mac 1.3.10 Pokémon Encounters *Hippopatas *Diglett *Sandile *Sandslash *Rhyhorn *Drilbur *Trapinch Can get TM 69 Rock Polish Meet Second Gym Leader at the top right of the desert to accept your mission to follow Team Cipher and stop the Steelix. Go up the stairs to reach next city. Quake Catacombs (Northwest of first entrance to Quake Desert) This is a building slightly northwest of first entrance to Quake Desert (the one from the cave). Pokémon Encounters *Graveler *Golett *Stunfisk *Baltoy *Gible Cipher Grunt Master Strategy: This battle shouldn't be too difficult for you since, like the previous evil team miniboss, this isn't much more than a grunt with better Pokemon. His team share a lot of the same weaknesses such as fighting and dark but he can counter his team members weaknesss so don't think you can sweep him ith one of his weak points. Just make sure your Pokemon are around this level and have a diverse moveset and you should be okay. The only other thing is that Shadow Mawile can be alittle harder to catch than other Shadow Pokemon but it shouldn't be any harder than Suzerain's Shadow Riolu. Gain Steelixite after battle Andromeda City Obtain TM85 Dream Eater at the top-left house with Bibarel and answer "yes" to question. In the top-right part of city, near the gym. There will be a man who will give you three rare candies when talked to. Trade for Binacle in house above the mine with exploud (trade Pokémon with 0IV for speed). Andromeda Mines Pokémon Encounters: *Sableye *Graveler *Onix *Dwebble *Yamask *Bronzor *Boldore *Deino (Very Rare) *Gible (Very Rare) At the bottom of the mine, there will be a platform with a hole at the top at the back of the room. Using the Steelixite on it will summon a Steelix. It is level 35, and its shiny. Strategy: Since not many people will want to miss this pokemon regardless of whether they plan on adding it to a team i figured this would be nice to have. Steelix here has a fairly high catch rate and is immune to paralysis so it may be a bit of a bother to catch but probably the best way is bringing a pokemon with a sleep afflicting move and some dusk balls to maximise your chances. Luckily, the worst Steelix can really do to you in this fight is paralyze you with Dragonbreath so you shouldn't have to heal very often. The reason this is worth capturing compared to any other Steelix mainly comes from the fact that it's shiny, similar to the red Gyarados in Pokemon Gold and Silver so make sure you're stocked with various Pokeballs before engaging Steelix. Second Aroma Gym After you catch/defeat the Steelix the gym opens up. Inside you must navigate on the rocks where wild Pokémon appear instead of trainers. HINT stay left and go all the way up NOTE Repel does not work in the gym. This isn't a bug, confirmed by /u/thesuzerain. Pokémon Encounters *Sandslash *Diglett *Hippopotas *Rhyhorn MOSS Gain TM126 Spikes Strategy: Don't let her Pokémon stick around. Dugtrio packs a punch but is easy to take out with a single ice punch or grass move. Make sure it dies fast. Set up on gastrodon if you have a setup Pokémon. Main threats seem to be Mamoswine and Dugtrio, as well as Gliscor if you lack an ice type move. Excadrill is not really a problem compared to her other Pokémon. New Pokemon Info: Mega Dugtrio Mega Dugtrio hits like a tank and in this fight will most likly catch you off guard with it's ability Dry Skin making it immune to water types. Stick to Grass and Ice type moves and make sure it doesn't get much of a chance to attack. As of 1.3.28, Mega Dugtrio is currently unavailable to players. Route 3X Go to the bottom-right of Quake Desert into the temple. This will lead you to route 3X. Pokémon Encounters *Torterra *Carnivine *Cacturne *Tangrowth *Simisage *Shiftry *Serperior *Tangela *Sunflora Items *Max Revive Rival Battle at house (far right after bridge) (Entire Team is dependent on your starter and version) You gain the mega stone for your Aroma Starter. Note: Jake's starter lineup seems to follow the lines of his Johto starter will be the one your Aroma Starter is good against (I.e. Sceptile = Feraligatr), his Kanto Starter will be good against your starter (i.e. Sceptile = Charizard) and his Unova starter will be the same type as yours (i.e. Sceptile = Serperior). He will also have Jirachi if you're playing Omicron or Victini for Zeta. Strategy: Seriously, there's not much one can say to prepare you for all of this fight since it varies so much between starter and version. Just make sure you have something to counter all of the types he can throw at you (especially his Mega Starter) and you should be good to go. Magmax Cave At the far right of Route 3X. You battle Team Magma/Aqua and Team Cipher in this cave. Pokémon encounters Omicron: *Golem *Magcargo *Heatmor *Simisear *Emboar *Camerupt *Damanitan Zeta: *Simipour *Politoes *Poliwrath *Kingler *Graveler *Golem 2nd Trainer: Shadow Wailmer, level 44 7th Trainer: Shadow Dodrio, level 43 3rd Cipher Grunt: Shadow Absol, level 46 Choose either Cipher (recive Charizardite X in Herculius Town) or Magma/Aqua (recieve Charizardite Y in Herculius Town) Fighting Magma Boss Maxie/ Aqua Boss Archie Fighting Cipher Boss Grevil Strategy: You're in for a really tough battle here if you're fighting Greevil and a marginally easier one if you're fighting Maxie/Archie. Charizard, Camerupt, Golurk and Golem all share a weakness to water if you're fighting Archie/Maxie so i'd definitely reccomend having a water type for the battle but Greevil doesn't really have a weakness spread across his team so you're gonna need a really diverse one. Some of Greevils main threats come from Altaria since even if you caught Deino back in Andromeda Mines it's not likely to have evolved yet and unless you picked Swampert you likely don't have access to an ice type move. Aerodactyl can also cause you some trouble if your Pokemon can't stand up to it's attacks and Mega Golurk is discussed below. Don't feel any shame in knocking out Shadow Golem here either since it has a fairly high catch rate and will destroy you with it's Shadow Rush if you aren't ready. Play cautiously with this fight and make sure to have plenty of healing items cause you'll probably need them. New Pokemon Info: Mega Golurk This thing is a monster. Don't let this thing get many hits on you or it will likely be piercing you with it's drill on it's way to the heavens. This is mainly due to it's 224 base attack stat but when you get the chance to obtain it later on in Cassiopeia City you can make use of it's ability Sheer Force which negates the bonus effects of moves but givs you a 30% attack boost on it. After you win, your base is automatically updated. Once you exit, you are in Cairnae Town. Carinae Town Can obtain TM 84 Poison Jab. Metagame *Hidden Power *Electrode *Rhydon *481266036 *Arceus *Rock Recieve TM?? Razor Storm 2 Pokémon Guy (Tyrunt or Amaura) Guys trading Smeargle Bibarel in bottom-right house holding Exp. Share Battle with Suzerain as you try to leave the town Hint: Mega Sceptile can be a very powerful adversary due to it's ability of Contrary which makes it so that it's stats increase instead of decrease on Superpower, Draco Meteor and Leaf Storm so either take it out as fast as possible or tank the hits by reviving your Pokémon and bring a ghost type to cover for superpower. You should need roughly around 10 revives to outlast Leaf Storm and Draco Meteor. Hint: Mega Blaziken can be a pain because it has Speed Boost and Protect, along with a stupidly high base attack. If you can't deal much damage too it with whatever you have out it is also likely to use Swords Dance on its first turn, making it likely to 1hit anything that doesn't resist within 20 levels of it. The only advice I can give if you have no bulky water type or similar, is make sure you have something that can tank a single unboosted hit from it and earthquake it. Protect as it uses the kick could also work, although I haven't tried it so it may be able to predict. Hint: Mega Swampert can be a nusiance considering it loses it's only weakness to grass in this form thanks to the ability Sap Sipper. Thankfully, Mega Swampert is probably the most managable of Suzerain's Mega Starters since it functions more like a tank than a damage dealer so just soak up the hits and heal when necessary and it should go down before long. Route 4X Pokémon Encounters *Karrablast *Forrtress *Ferrothorn *Heracross Shadow Pidgeot, level 50 Cassiopeia City Obtain Quick ball and Timer ball Girl gives you ground or psychic gem. Obtain rare candy in the house with two Rangers and Murkrow. Obtain egg behind Gym (Igglybuff) There is also a guy with an Ampharos and a mega stone but wont give it to you until after you beat the Gym Gym Guards are lvl 120 so you go through Katana Cave (Guide below). After you enter the second room, the guard facing south has level 50 Pokémon so you must battle him where he stands in front of the guide facing east. For the 3rd room you rock climb in the back and ninja jump in front of the guard. For the 4th room you go behind the guards and talk to the one you plan to walk across. Gym Leader (Obtain TM127 Toxic) Katana Cave Pokémon Encounters *Gothitelle *Mismagius *Kadabra *Cofagrigus *Banette *Duskinor *Beheeyem Obtain TM128 Wormhole by the leylines in the back of the cave. There is a secret entrance for the gym (2nd entrance from the right) Golurkite is in the leyline with the sign that you cannot read. Herculis Town Modest and Timid Nature changer Obtain Charmander, Bulbasaur, or Squirtle with their mega stone (charizard mega stone X or Y depending on Magma or Cipher) Obtain Rare Candy Obtain Garchompite Trader of Goomy for fairy type Pokémon. Safari Zone *Garbordor *Skuntank *Nidoqueen *Nikoking *Lanturn (super rod) *Cloyster (super rod) *Tentacruel (water) *Sharpedo (super rod) *Swalot *Drapion *Muk *Crobat *Banette Route 5X Pokémon Encounter *Gallade *Gardevoir *Absol *Rapidash *Vileplume *Zebstrika *Kingler (surf) *Crawdaunt (surf) *Slowbro (surf) *Slowking (surf) *Lumineon (super rod) *Lanturn (super rod) *Gyarados (super rod) * Skrelp (super rod) Therian Cave/ Plateau Battle Cipher Boss Greevil Route 6X Pokémon Encounters *Delibird *Tropius *Gallade *Houndoom *Mightyena *Scyther *Zoroark *Pidgeot Mt. Epsilon Lower Pokémon Encounters *Gigalith *Probopass *Solrock *Cradily *Golem *Onix *Steelix *Lunatone Items *TM10 Hidden Power *Max Ether *TM53 Energy Ball *Max Revive *TM25 Thunder Psychic Trainer on 3rd floor: Shadow Sigilyph, level 59 Miror B Note: Mirror B again will have any Shadow Pokémon you may not have caught through the course of the game. In the event that all Shadow Pokémon have been snagged but you failed to capture Shadow Porygon in the first fight he will have that but if all Shadow Pokémon have been snagged including Shadow Porygon then Mirror B will instead use a Shadow Politoed. Known moves for Shadow Politoed are Shadow Half. Canis Town Obtain TM04 Calm Mind Trader giving Aron for Eevee Obtain another Masterball Obtain Focus Band Nuzlock TM lord Girl wants Rare Box Seed Flare for Litwick with 2 special moves *RB: Seed Flare in Caspian City (Use Tesseract at top ground part with nothing else on it *Ability: Flame Body *Level 5 *Moves: Shadow Ball, Fire Blast, Shadow Sneak, Moon Blast END OF 1.3 BETA Category:Aroma